(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to guidance and control systems for torpedoes, and is directed more particularly to a torpedo mounted dispenser for paying out a flex hose and control wire from the dispenser during travel of the torpedo from a launch tube toward a target.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heavyweight torpedoes launched by submerged submarines against other submarines or surface vessels are well known. Such torpedoes are noted for their speed and accuracy. A guidance and control wire is coiled in the torpedo fuel tank and extends therefrom through a connector external to the torpedo. A dispenser is mounted on the aft end of the torpedo and is adapted to part from the torpedo upon launch of the torpedo. The dispenser has mounted therein a further annularly coiled control wire which, before launch of the torpedo, passes through the aforesaid connector. As the torpedo travels from the submarine launch tube toward a target, the wire in the torpedo fuel tank pays out of the torpedo, and the flex hose and wire coiled in the dispenser pays out. Both wires, connected together, hang downwardly from the torpedo and the submarine, and maintain communication between the submarine and the torpedo, permitting course changes and other commands to be directed from the submarine while the torpedo is in transit.
Referring to FIG. 1, it will be seen that the torpedo mounted dispenser (TMD) 10 is mounted on the torpedo 12 when the torpedo is loaded into a launch tube (not shown). The TMD 10 is disconnectably attached to the torpedo 12, such that upon launch of the torpedo, the TMD which is fastened in the launch tube, parts from the torpedo and remains in the launch tube. A control wire 14 is mounted in the torpedo 12 so as to pay out from a passageway 16 in the torpedo. A fair-lead 18 is fixed to passageway 16 in torpedo 12 allowing torpedo control wire 14 to pay out therethrough.
Referring to FIG. 2, it will be seen in a illustrative prior art TMD 10 having a flex hose 20 and a TMD control wire 22, the flex hose 20 is coiled around a shock mount 24 and in a wire coil chamber 38 inside circular shell 26. A wire inlet end of the flex hose 20 is secured in wire coil chamber 38 inside TMD 10. A flex hose connector 28 at the outlet end of the flex hose 20 is adapted for connection to the fair lead 18 (FIG. 1). Thus, prior to launch, control wire 22 is stored within wire coil chamber 38, passes into flex hose 20 in the TMD 10 and passes out of flex hose connector 28.
TMD control wire 22 is spliced to torpedo control wire 14, using a splice sleeve 15 crimped onto both control wires 14, 22, after TMD 10 is mounted on the torpedo 12. After mounting TMD, flex hose connector 28 is assembled over fair lead 18 with shear screws. The shear screws allow flex hose 20 separation from fair lead 18 when the flex hose 20 is fully extended. After separation, spliced torpedo control wire 14 and TMD control wire 22 pay out from their respective coils as the torpedo moves through the water, the two control wires 14, 22 being connected to form a single communication wire extending between the submarine and the torpedo. Flex hose 20 remains attached to TMD 10 during torpedo transit and sinks below the submarine for protecting the wire exiting from the TMD wire coil chamber 38 through hose 20.
Still referring to FIG. 2, it will be seen that the prior art TMD is provided with elastomeric retainer rings 30, 32 which serve to restrain the pay-out of flex hose 20, such that the flex hose is dispensed in a controlled manner, without tangling of the flex hose, or bunching up thereof, in unwinding from around the shock mount 24. Flex hose 20 or flex hose connector 28 must be positioned inside the inner diameter of retainers 30 arrangement prevents flex hose connecter 28 from hanging on retainers 30 and 32 as flex hose 20 is deployed.
The retainer rings 30, 32 are mounted by passing through U-shaped slots 34 in the shell 26 (FIGS. 1 and 2) and passing over and into hooks 36. Each retainer ring 30, 32 is stretched to engage with two opposite hooks 36.
In practice, it has been found that on occasion the retainer rings 30, 32 fail to remain between the shock mount 24 and the shell 26, and extend out over the shock mount 24, causing the flex hose 20 to be directed inwardly toward the axis of the shockmount 24, rather than paying out around the periphery of the shock mount, increasing friction and noise of paying-out.
In addition, the TMD devices are customarily stored in torpedo rooms in submarines for long periods of time, attached to torpedoes. The elastomeric material of the retainer rings deteriorates over time and snaps, making an audible noise and debilitating the retainer pay-out control function. Continual inspection is required. Accordingly, it is necessary under such conditions to separate the TMD from the torpedo and effect replacement of the failed retainer rings if spares are available on board.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide an improved torpedo mounted dispenser having a retainer means which controls the pay-out of the flex hose and which resists deterioration and resists displacement during operation.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, a feature of the present invention is the provision of a torpedo mounted dispenser for a coil of flex hose and control wire, and centrally contained wire coil inside a cylindrical structure. The dispenser comprises a rigid shell round in widthwise cross section, a circular shock mount fixed within the shell and mounted centrally of the shell, the shell and the shock mount defining an annular chamber therebetween. The wire coil is contained in a central cylindrical structure of the TMD. Hooks are mounted on an exterior wall of the shell and slots are defined by the shell respectively proximate the hooks. A retainer ring is disposed in the chamber, and retainer loops each extend around at least a portion of the retainer ring, through one of the slots, and is attached to one of the hooks. The coil of flex hose and control wire is disposed in the annular chamber and is movable lengthwise through the retainer ring while uncoiling.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular device embodying the invention is shown by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.